Unexpected Visitor
by AllielovesEclare
Summary: Clare's parents are gone for a week long vacation, and they let her have Eli over so she's protected. But is there going to be someone who comes and ruins it all? This is a fail summary. xD
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's bad! xD  
I came up with this idea randomly, so review? c:

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI! Unfortunately D:  
so yeah, review, and if I get enough, I may post more.(:

_**Unexpected Visitor..**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**Clare's P.O.V.  
**  
_It's another typical summer's night. My parents are on vacation, which means Eli is here with me to watch over me and to protect me. Oh how wonderful he is.. We both are laying on the couch, watching the heart wrenching classing,_ The Titanic. _I couldn't help, but to hide my face into Eli's chest, because I don't like to see some of the sad parts of the movie.

I reached over, and turned the movie off, and Eli looked at me, puzzled. "Why did you turn it off, Clare?" He asked as I looked in his deep jade eyes. We went in for a kiss, his lips warm against mine. We pulled away, looking dazed, because every kiss is a new experience.

"I felt instead of watching romance movies, we can be a bit romantic.." I almost whispered, stroking is hair flirtatiously. "Now that it's summer, we don't need to worry about the stupid PDA rules they have at Degrassi.."

"I could get used to this." Eli stated, leaning in for a kiss again. I smirked, letting our lips meet, and a new array of fireworks were set off in our bodies as the kiss got deeper, and eventually we added tongue. We weren't far from the front door, and the door knob started shaking, as if someone was trying to get in. I quickly pulled away, a wave of fear going through me, making it so I can't move.

"Eli... Did you invite anyone here..?" I stammered quietly as Eli slowly got up, his jade eyes narrowing at the door. Whoever was trying to break in was now slamming on the door, trying to break the lock.

"Clare, hide now. Call the police, and just hide." Eli said grimly, giving me a light push to go.

"I can't! You'll get- "

"Clare! Go NOW! I'll deal with it!" Eli snapped, I reluctantly nodded, running upstairs. I dialed 911 on my cell phone, and waited for someone to pick up.

"911 what's your emergency?" A tired voice asked on the other line.

"Uh.. Hi, uh.. someone is trying to break into my house, can you please send some cops over?" I asked, trying to be quiet, and trying to steady my shaking voice.

_**Eli's P.O.V.**_

_Whatever happens, I know I need to keep Clare safe.. _I thought, as the lock finally broke, and the door flew open to reveal someone. He was tall, skinny, and had short hair.

"Oh look, isn't it Eli Goldsworthy. It's nice to see you here, now where's Clare?" A familiar, villainous voice called out. It was Fitz.

"I'm not telling you." I replied, looking disgusted. Fitz took slow steps towards me, his eyes trying to pierce through me.

"Well I guess I'll have to find her, after I deal with you first.."

"You don't scare me. Go back to juvie, where you belong!" I shouted, throwing a punch at Fitz's face. He quickly recovered, and picked me up by the front of my shirt. "Oh what are you gonna do, throw me?" I teased, trying to make Fitz leave.

"Thanks for the idea!" Fitz exclaimed, and threw me at the dining table, causing it to break under me, with plates, and a vase shattering under my back and my head. My eyes widened, and my vision started to blur, as I felt glass dig into my head after it hit the table at great force. My body was in screaming pain, especially my head, because it landed on a vase, and broke it. I felt blood coming out of my neck, and my back from the vase, and plates that were on the table.

"Eli!" Clare screamed, running down the stairs. Fitz put his hands on her shoulders, and pushed her into a wall. I could now hear police sirens in the distance, knowing that help will be there soon. He came over to me, and kicked my neck, which now left me feeling paralyzed. Everything is completely blurry now, and Fitz kicked my side, making it really hard to breathe, and that's when I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Clare's P.O.V.**_

"Eli! Can you hear me?" I screamed, running to his side. Blood was coming out from his back, and his head. You couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, and that started to worry me. Tears rolled down my cheek as I looked up at Fitz with a glare.

"I hope you're happy.." I hissed as Fitz saw the police arriving outside. He knew that he couldn't run out, so he came over to me, and put his arm around my neck, holding me in a choke hold. "Fitz..!" I struggled to say from the force he was choking me at. I was getting lightheaded as an officer sprinted in, shining a flashlight at us.

"Put you're hands up, mister!" he commanded, looking ready to pull a gun if he had to. Fitz dropped me from the choke hold, causing me to fall to the ground with a light thud. My hand landed on a sharp piece of glass, and I winced.

"I'm not gonna listen to you.." Fitz said to the cop, waking over to Eli's unconscious body, and kicked his ribs as hard as he could. I screamed, tears falling off my face, and ran over to Fitz to push him away. I heard ambulance sirens coming, and the police tackled Fitz down, and handcuffed him.

"You are definitely not going to be out of jail quickly this time, Mark Fitzgerald." a cop said as he led Fitz out of the house and to the cop car. I kneeled by Eli, not caring of broken glass was digging into my stinging legs.

"Eli.." I stammered, trying to control my sobs. I felt his neck for a pulse, and there was a faint one there, which made me feel a little better. An officer, plus paramedics came in with a gurney to take him away. They told me to step back, so I watched from across the room, sobbing. _I can't believe I let this happen to him... _

A cop walked over to me, and inspected me for injuries. "Looks like you might need to get some stitches in your hand and your right knee. I'll take you to the hospital in my car, and then you can stay there to see your friend." I nodded as she leading me out of the house.

I took a look outside, and there were around five police cars surrounding my house, people coming out of their houses in their robes and slippers on, confused by all the commotion, and officers blocking off the area with caution tape.

"Oh Clare.. We're so glad you're okay.." My mom cried on the other line of the phone.

"Yeah.. Eli was hurt pretty bad though.. He protected me, like he always does, but why does it feel so bad, mom?" I replied, crying softly into the phone in the waiting room.

"It's because he got hurt, honey. It's normal for you to feel bad. Your father and I aren't too far from the hospital, so we'll see you in a little bit.. love you."

"Love you too.. Bye." I hung up, just staring at the white tile of the hospital ground. I haven't heard how Eli was, so I just had to sit there and wait.

"Clare!" CeCe exclaimed, rushing over to me, with Bullfrog right behind her, "Any news on Eli?" She asked, sounding worried.

"I just got out of my room for stitches, so no, I haven't heard anything."

"What exactly happened to Eli?" Bullfrog asked, and I looked at the ground, and sighed, bringing back what happened.

"Well Eli and I were on my couch watching the Titanic, and then Fitz came to the door, trying to break the lock. Eli yelled at me to hide and call the cops, I didn't listen, until he absolutely forced me to. Fitz actually broke the lock, and got in, so Eli decided to fight him, to get him to get out. Fitz threw Eli onto my dining room table, with enough force to break it, and everything on it. Broken glass was underneath him, and his head even hit a vase.." I stopped for a few seconds to try to keep my tears back, "And Fitz pushed me away from Eli, making me crash into a wall. He kicked Eli in the neck, and the side.. That's when I knew he was out cold.. The cops arrived and took Fitz away, and an ambulance took Eli away too.. Another cop drove me here, and now here we are."

A nurse in pink scrubs came up to us with an expression that let all of us to know that there were no deaths, but the injuries weren't good. "Are you guys here for Eli Goldsworthy?"

"Yes." CeCe, Bullfrog and I said at the same time.

"Ah, well I'll start with the small stuff first. He has stitches in a lot of places in his back, arms, and neck. That is the little things. But, he has four broken ribs that went into his right lung. We fixed that deal, so he's just going to be very sore there for a while. Now onto the rest, he has a bad concussion, and a fractured neck." when she said that, tears just started rolling down my face. "We don't know if he is paralyzed in any way, because he's still out cold from the anesthesia of fixing his ribs. At this point he is on a breathing machine just in case, and he is going to have to stay here for a few days."

"Can we see him..?" I asked, trying to control my sobs.

"Not until tomorrow.. I'm sorry. I recommend you guys to go home and come back tomorrow around 11 o'clock in the morning."

"Okay, thank you.." CeCe replied for me, knowing that I couldn't hold my sobs in anymore. Her and Bullfrog both pulling me into a hug, all of us letting tears fall, just hoping Eli will be okay in the long run. At that point my parents walked in, and after around 15 minutes of hugging, crying, and talking, we all left. I left with my parents, and CeCe and Bullfrog left together, all of us waiting anxiously for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DONT OWN DEGRASSI! D: Anyways, sorry if this isn't the best. xD Enjoy anyway!**_

_**Eli's POV.**_

The next morning after the Fitz incident, I wake up bright and early, not even able to move out of horrible pain all over my body. After being awake for a few minutes, I then noticed that I was hooked up to a breathing machine. _What the heck..? Did Fitz really cause this much damage? _I thought, wincing. Even thinking hurt. Joy. What was this on my neck? Was it a brace? A nurse walked in, and saw me awake.

She disconnected the breathing machine, because they only kept it on for caution since they did a procedure on his lung. "How do you feel this morning?"

"I feel crappy. Everything hurts.. It really hurts to talk." I replied softly.

"Ah. Well probably because four of your ribs are broken, and that they went into one of your lungs."

This shocked me. "W-what?"

"Yep. This guy really got you. He even kicked you in the neck too. It was hard enough to fracture it. Now, are you able to move your arms and legs?"

"Yeah.. It just hurts REALLY bad." I replied, wincing.

"You are going to be sore for a few weeks. Oh yeah, your girlfriend was in here yesterday too, got treated for minor injuries."

My heart sank. I didn't protect Clare good enough. I failed at being a good, loyal boyfriend. "What happened to her?" I snapped, ignoring the screaming pain,

"Oh, just a few stitches! Nothing big. She waited to visit you, but you were knocked out from anesthesia and needed rest. She's really worried.."

"At least the injuries were minor.. Hey can I have my cell phone?" I asked, longing to call Clare.

"Sure." The nurse tossed it to me from my jeans.

"Thanks." I flipped it open, and dialed one, which was a speed dial for Clare. I pressed call, and held the phone up to my ear. My back and neck were screaming with pain, but I didn't care. At the second ring, Clare picked up.

"Eli!" She exclaimed on the other line. "Oh my gosh, how are you feeling?"

"Horrible. Are you okay? I heard that you had to get stitches!"

"I'm perfectly fine! Oh my gosh, Eli, I was so scared that you were gonna die.."

"Fitz can never kill me, even if he tries."

"He's landed you in the hospital with the risk of dying though.."

"...This was an accident."

"Riight... Haha I love you Eli."

"Are you sure? Because I didn't keep you from getting hurt..." I replied, sounding sad.

"Eli! Don't be silly! I love you for you, not whether you protect me! You're amazing either way.."

A nurse came in, and gave me a look saying "I need to talk to you.". "One sec.." I said, and looked at her.

"You can go home today."

"Sweet! I'll have my girlfriend drive my hearse over!" I exclaimed happily. The nurse gave me an odd look, and walked out of the room. I got back on the phone with Clare. "Sorry, I just got news that I can go home today."

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Clare asked, shocked.

"Yes! Can you do me a favor? My keys are on your coffee table, and so can you drive Morty over and pick me up? Those driving lessons are really coming in handy." I said, standing up slowly.

"Sure! Uh so I'll be right there! I love you."

"I love you too, Clare. See you soon."

"Bye.." She said as we hung up. I grabbed my clothes and got out of the hospital gown and got dressed. It hurt so bad to stand..

_**Clare's POV.**_

I hurriedly got Eli's keys, and walked out front to Morty, who was just parked there. It was weird not having Eli there to drive me, though. I went to the drivers side, and saw that the door was unlocked. "Huh. That's peculiar.." I said to myself, opening the door and climbed in to the hearse. The seat smelled like Eli. A slight scent of cologne and apples? I could never tell if he smelled like apples or if it was a type of flower. I started Morty and drove off.

"Clare.." A light voice said out of nowhere. I felt my face lose color, and I pulled over so I can look back.

_Please tell me this isn't a ghost.. _I thought, when I was fully pulled over, and I looked back. To my horror, a person lept at me, and then there was just darkness after that..


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and bookmarks! :D It makes me feel loved! Please review? (: I need feedback!**_

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI.. D:

_**Eli's POV.**_

_ It's been an hour... What the hell is taking her so long? _I thought, fear starting to grow within me. I stood up, and walked out of the double doors of the hospital despite the nagging pain all over my body, to see if she's anywhere. Two streets later, I saw Morty... parked? I rushed as fast as I could over there, and there was nobody.

"Oh my gosh.." I said, trembling. I pulled out my phone, and called Clare. It picked up after a few rings, and it was silent. I was about to hang up until I heard crying. "Clare?"

"F-Fitz... please don't!" I heard Clare cry. When I heard that, a wave of many emotions came along. I was mad, horrified, sickened, and just plain scared.

"This will hurt only a little bit.." Fitz said, and police sirens could now be heard. There was a bang, and footsteps running, and then nothing.

_Wait.. I hear those sirens too.. The alley! _I quickly thought, and got into Morty and drove off. Luckily Clare left the car running.. _How could have Fitz escaped from jail? _I thought, and parked on the side of the road near the alley. I got out, and ran to the Alley, getting weird stares because I was still in a neck brace. That's when I saw her. Laying on the ground, limp. I got my phone out, and called 911.

After I called, I ran over to Clare, and saw that she had been shot in the chest. I kneeled next to her, tears falling. I didn't even want to feel if she had a pulse, because I was scared.. "Clare.." I whispered, trying to keep my emotions from taking over, but it was too hard seeing the love of your life laying there, with barely any life because of some low life loser who is abusive.. An ambulance came, and finally took her away.

"Hello, is this Helen? Uh hi.. This is Eli.. I just got out of the hospital today, and had Clare come pick me up in my car, and Fitz broke out of jail and shot her... she's in the hospital in critical condition at the moment.." I said, barely able to keep tears back.

"What?"

"Just come here quickly.. I need to go bye.." I said, and hung up. I can't believe I couldn't protect her again. I'm a bad boyfriend... I dialed my mom's number and called.

"Eli! Are you out of the hospital?" CeCe answered quickly.

"Yes.. Mom please cone to the hospital though.. Clare got shot.." I replied, now able to hold tears back. I sniffed, and CeCe gasped at hearing the news.

"Oh my gosh, I'll be there! Love you.." CeCe replied, and hung up. I closed my phone, and just stared at the ground, trying to ignore the world. I don't want this to about another Julia, because truthfully, if Clare died, I'd probably kill myself.. I'm in love with Clare.. Even more than Julia. Everytime I see Clare's beautiful blue eyes, I just want to hold her romantically and say, "Clare.. I love you like no other.. You are the most beautiful girl on the planet, and if ANYONE tells you otherwise, I'm here to kick their ass.." And then kiss her..

My daydreams got interrupted by Clare's worried parents running in. You could tell I was sitting here crying, and that embarrassed me.

"Do you have anymore news?" Helen asked, her voice shaking. You can tell she has been crying as well.

I sat up, and sighed. "No.. I'm so sorry this happened.. I just wanted her to pick me up in Morty so I can take her on a little date.."

"Well unfortunately these things happen.."

"These things happen to much for me." I said in a monotone voice. I just couldn't handle the stress of knowing my girlfriend could _die. _Or if she already _is _dead.. _It should have been me who actually got shot.. I should be the one in that hospital bed, again.. I'm crippled already, but she doesn't deserve it.. _I thought, covering my eyes with my bangs. I just let the tears fall.

A doctor came in, looking ready to tell us news. I looked up despite my pain all over my body, and my heart. "Is Clare okay..?"

"We treated her as best as we could without surgery, but that wasn't good enough.. We are going to have to do open heart surgery, to try to stop the bleeding. This procedure is very risky, and at this point, with the procedure she has a 50/50 chance of living. It's looking quite grim." The doctor explained with no emotion.

"O-oh my gosh.." I stammered, about to completely shatter. "She can't die! Please... Let her live!" I just about screamed. I can't hold it in anymore. I turned, just as my parents were arriving, and ran slowly because of the pain, to the hearse. I opened the door, locked it, and buried my face with my hands._ She can't die.. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI.**_

_**Dang, I finally got over my horrible writers block(:  
Short chapter..  
**_

_**Eli's POV.**_

After 15 minutes of silence in Morty, my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. I slowly reached for it, and looked at the ID. It was Adam. I answered, wondering if he knew about anything that has happened.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice finally sounding normal.

"Hey man, what's up?" Adam replied, sounding as if he didn't know anything about Clare, or me.

"Nothing.. Hey, can you meet me at the Dot? I need to tell you about some news.." I replied, now sounding grim.

"Uh, sure.. Is something wrong Eli?"

"I'll explain at the Dot.. I'll see you then." I replied, and hung up. With a huge sigh, I put the keys in the ignition, started the hearse and drove off.

_**XxXxXxXx**_

I got out of Morty slowly. _Damn, my whole body kills.. _I thought, wincing after shutting the door. People gave me odd looks, and I just dodged them like bullets. I saw Adam in the cafe, and he was staring blankly out the window, not seeing me with my tacky neck brace. I opened the door to the Dot, and Adam looked over, and immediately his eyes widened with shock.

"Holy crap Eli, what the hell happened?" Adam nearly shouted, as I shushed him when I got to the table and sat down sorely.

"This is why I told you to come here. I need to tell you what happened.." I replied, showing that the situation wasn't good. "You know how I was staying at Clare's house, while her parents were on vacation?"

Adam nodded. "Uh huh.."

"Well we were laying on the couch on the third night, watching the Titanic, and then Fitz randomly decides to break in.. So I told Clare to hide and call the cops, and she did. Fitz threw me with all his might into Clare's dining room table, on all of the plates, and the vase.. The table even broke from under me too. He kicked me in the neck and in the side twice. I have a fractured neck and four broken ribs that went into my lung.. Fitz got arrested, and Clare had to get some stitches.. Anyways, today I got out of the hospital, and I called Clare and asked her to pick me up.. She never arrived." I paused at this part.

"Holy crap.. Dude..." Adam said, looking really scared.

"There's more. So apparently Fitz broke out, and was hiding in Morty. He kidnapped Clare, and took her to an empty alley and shot her. The reason I know is because I called her, and her phone picked up. I heard her screaming at Fitz... Then I went to the alley, and her body was there.. Right now, she's in surgery to repair her heart... 50/50 chance of living.." I managed to say, trying not to choke up.

"W-WHAT?" Adam shouted, looking as if he was about to cry. "Oh my gosh, I hope she's going to be okay!.."

"Me too.. I feel like this is my fault.. I was supposed to protect her...But, I failed, and ended up getting her shot.." I replied, feeling guiltier than ever.

"Eli, it's not your fault. You almost got killed, just by protecting her! The whole Fitz breaking out was unexpected, and you couldn't be there." Adam replied, trying to assure me that it's okay.

"It is my fault." I replied with no emotion shown in my voice.

"No, it really isn't. We should go to the hospital, and see if everything is okay."

"I can't go back.. I can't handle anymore bad news.."

"Fine.."

My phone starts to vibrate again, and I accidentally answered it before I could see who was calling. "Oops. Hello?"

"Hi.. Eli? A voice on the other end of the line asked. It was Clare's dad.

"...Yes?" I replied, worry showing in my voice. Adam looked at me curiously, and I gave him a look that said, "I'm scared".

"I'm calling you to tell you about Clare.."

–xx

DUNDUNDUNN. :D  
Cliffhanger!  
Hehe. If I get 10 reviews, I'll continue..


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone is liking it!**

**I think my writing is crap, but I guess others disagree..**

**Anyway, on with Chapter 6!(:**

**Sorry for the long delay! I've been dealing with HUGE projects lately! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Eli's POV.**

When I heard her dad say that, I felt my skin lose color, and my heartbeat slow down to a turtle's pace. I don't think I can even face any news, but I couldn't hang up.. My body wouldn't let me. "What's the news..?" I asked slowly, sounding deeply worried. Adam looked scared.

"Well, she made it through the surgery, and they put her into a coma, so that her body will heal quicker. She's in the ICU, and well, she's truthfully lucky to have made it. She still has a chance of dying, but that is only if any serious complications happen." Randall spat out quickly. It took me a few minutes to comprehend what he said, and a little relief was shown on my face.

"Mr. Edwards. I am truly glad that she's still alive.. I'm so sorry that I couldn't have prevented this." I replied sympathetically.

"It's not your fault, Eli. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, and you couldn't help that. Well now, I have to go, Helen and I need to go home. Bye."

I closed my phone, and almost collapsed to my knees from being so scared before. "Adam, I have good news. Clare is still alive." I said, and looked at him with a slight smile.

"That's good to hear.. Should we go get some flowers and balloons for her room?" Adam replied, smiling. I nodded, letting out a huge sigh of relief, and slumped back down in my chair. I feel as if the room was spinning, and Adam looked at me weirdly. "Eli? Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm emotionally and physically drained.. These injuries and stress aren't helping.." I replied slowly, trying to keep consciousness. _I need to see Clare.. But I can't keep myself awake.. What the hell do I do..? _I thought, feeling my eyes starting to shut, but I opened them quickly.

"I think you need to get home. You are out of it." Adam grabbed my arm, and drug me to Morty, opened the door, and made me sit down in the drivers seat. He got in the passengers seat, and sat down, and that's when I fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Eli... Eli? Come onn! Wake up!"

I went back into reality, and opened my eyes, noticing that I was now in the passenger seat, with a pillow, and Adam was in the drivers seat. "What the heck?" I asked, completely puzzled. Adam laughed, and pointed out the window. I looked out it, and saw the hospital.

"We're heere!" Adam exclaimed, smiling joyfully.

"Since when did you learn how to drive a hearse?" I asked, still looking puzzled. Adam just chuckled and signaled for me to get up and out of Morty.

"So, I say we should get the balloons and flowers, then go to the cafe here. Or vice versa. Maybe we eat first, and then see Clare, since it's dinner time." Adam spat out, as I just game him a lost look. "Eli, are you even awake?"

"To be honest, no. Try having to be in horrible pain all the time, just getting out of the hospital, and you're girlfriend being shot!" I said, seeming to be in a slightly bad mood. I mean, I was excited to see Clare, but I needed to sleep away the pain and grief.

"Sorry man.. I'm just trying to be perky.." Adam flinched, and kept walking with me. We went into the doors of the hospital, and headed for the cafe.

After a few minutes of walking in awkward silence, I had the urge to apologize. "Sorry for snapping on you earlier.. Just a lot of things just slapped me in the face at one time.."

"It's fine. I understand." Adam replied, as we approached a tiny cafe. I smirked, and we walked in, and got seated by a waitress there. The cafe was empty, like a ghost town.

"Hello! I'll be your waitress today! Can I start you two gentlemen with a drink?" The waitress asked in an energetic voice. I guess someone had too much coffee this morning.

"Can I have a glass of pepsi please?" Adam asked, and the waitress nodded, not having to jot anything down.

"Can I just have water?" I asked, not in the mood for anything. She nodded again, and rushed off. She came back within 45 seconds with the pepsi and water.

"Ready to order food?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll have the... chicken Caesar salad please." Adam requested, and the waitress nodded, writing the order down in her mind. She looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"I'm good, thank you." I said politely, not having an appetite at all.

"You sure?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Positive."

"All right. Be back in a few with the Caesar salad then."

"Dude, why aren't you eating anything?" Adam asked, looking at me weirdly. I shrugged, taking a sip on my water, seeming uninterested in doing anything. Adam just sat back, and stayed quiet.

I looked down at my water, and stared at it. I longed for Clare.. I want to hug her, and let her know everything's okay, but of course Fitz had to screw this all up. He had to break into her house, and freaking throw me, and ruin this all. I glared, still focused on my water. Right now more than anything, I want to beat Fitz's ass up. I wanted to give him what he gave Clare and I. Pain. He needs to know what it feels like, because evidently, he doesn't know what it's like. I hope he rots in _hell. _

"Eli! Snap out of it!" Adam exclaimed, pointing his fork at me. He has already eaten his plate of Caesar salad. I guess I can space out for a long time without knowing it.

"I already paid, so let's go."

"Okay."

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

We approached Clare's room holding a lot. I was holding a cute little teddy bear, and a dozen roses. I knew she liked getting roses, so this hopefully will make her happy. Adam was carrying a few balloons of many colors, that said _get well soon!_. We walked in quietly, and when I saw Clare, a wave of nausea swept over me.

Machines, contraptions, tubes, you name it. She looked like a mess. She was sleeping, but she was so pale she looked _dead._ Just thinking about her dying made me grimace. Her curly, bouncy auburn colored hair was flat, and had no life to it. She was hooked to a machine that kept her heart rate going, and a machine for her to breathe. A blood bag was above her, pumping ruby red blood into her veins, making up for the blood she lost. This should be _me. _Not _her._

I set down the bear and roses, and went to Clare's side, trying to hold my tears back. "Clare.." I said softly, my voice cracking softly. I stroked her hair, and caressed her cheek. She didn't budge, flinch, or anything. I turned away, towards adam, trying to cover my eyes with my bangs. "I...need to go. I can't see her like this.."

"Okay.." Adam replied, looking sad as well. He looked like he was going to cry too. We turned to go, and right as we walked out the door, something caught our attention.

"E...li?" A muffled and weak voice called out behind us. I felt my color disappearing once again.

**A/N:**

**If I get a lot of reviews, then I'll write another chapter!(:**

**Like 20 this time?(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**This Chapter was quickly written.. I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Eli's POV.**_

Slowly, I turned around, to find Clare's eyes barely open. I thought I was going to just run up to her and hug her, and just cry. I can't say in words on how happy I am to finally hear her voice. "Clare.." I said, trying to keep my voice low. I walked over to her side, and looked into her eyes. I could finally see a little bit of life in her.

She smiled slightly, unable to speak again. Her eyes fluttered slightly as a few tears slipped. I wiped them away and gently kissed her cheek. She weakly pointed to a notepad and a pen that was sitting on a table across from her, and I got the hint that she wanted it, so I grabbed it and gently put it in her hands. She wrote something down, and I waited for it.

She showed what she wrote. "Eli, you look like a wreck.. Did I worry you too much? ;)"

"Well we're you worried when I was in here?" She nodded slightly. "Well there's your answer." I replied, smirking slightly. I looked back, and noticed Adam has left. I guess he got sick of our love.

"I love you." Clare wrote and showed me. I smiled and gently took her hand into mine and kissed it.

"I love you too. Are you feeling any better?"

She wrote, "Barely. I can't breathe on my own yet, so it makes it hard for me to talk. I'm in a lot of pain. :("

"I'm sorry babe.." I replied sympathetically. "I'll be here as long as you need me to be."

Clare smiled at that, and wrote, "Can you do me a favor?"

"I'll do anything for you, Edwards."

"Can you go kick Fitz's ass?" She wrote.

"I wish! He's in jail. Is that good enough?" I replied, grinning.

"I guess.. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead. I can't ever repay you." She wrote, and more tears fell.

"Clare! You don't need to repay me.. It's my job to protect you and you know that!" I exclaimed, wiping her tears away again.

"Well still.. Anyway, I'm still pretty tired.. Would you be mad if I wanted to sleep?" She wrote, looking worried.

"I won't be mad at all. I need sleep myself.. I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" I replied, looking at the time. She nodded and I kissed her forehead. "Sleep well. I love you."

"I love you too, Eli." She wrote. I smiled, and walked out of her room, and headed to the entrance of the hospital.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I just stood there, with shock and disbelief on my face. In front of me, Clare was in her hospital bed, no heartbeat or breathing. I thought the day before she was _awake and talking_? This can't be happening. _Please God, please don't let this be happening.. _I thought, trying to hide my emotions. Her parents, Adam, and I were there, in shock.

"Clare.." Her mom whispered, crying softly. Randall held Helen, tears falling down his face.

Adam stood next to me, with the same look on his face as me. _Seriously, why? Why couldn't she have lived..?_ I thought, tears now slowly drifting down my face. They felt hot against my cold and colorless face.

It sunk in then. "No... No... No, this _can't_ be happening. This is a joke!" I exclaimed, backing up slowly, almost going insane, and almost getting hysterical. Everyone stared at me with confused, sad faces, and I couldn't deal with it! "First it was Julia, and now it's Clare! All this grief.. It's overwhelming! I... I can't take it!" I nearly yelled, and sprinted out.

The world was shaking and there was loud noises, like yelling..

"Li...E...li? ELI!" A voice called out, and I woke up quicker then ever to find that CeCe was standing over my bed, giving me an odd look. I felt tears on my cheeks, and looked at her, confused.

"Mom? Is Clare dead..?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"No! You were having a nightmare.. That's why I woke you up. Are you alright?" She asked, sounding worried.

Once again, I wave of relief went through my body as I calmed down. "Yeah, I'm fine.. Just all this shit that has been going on has gotten me thinking bad thoughts.." I replied, taking a deep breath. I noticed that I wasn't in as bad of pain anymore, but I still had to wear this stupid neck brace for a few weeks. Fun.

"Alright.. Well come to me if you need anything." CeCe said, and walked out. I ran my hand through my hair, and checked my phone. One text from.. Clare?

"Hey Eli. (: The doctors gave me my phone, so yeah." The text read. I smiled, just knowing she was thinking of me.

"How are you feeling, babe? I had a nightmare that you died and I thought it was you. :( " I replied and got dressed while I waited for her to respond.

My phone vibrated, and Clare had texted me back. "I'm feeling a lot better.(: Moved to a regular room! I'll be out in 5 days to a week! So excited! And aww. :("

"That's good to hear. :) Hey, I'll be at the hospital soon, so I'll see you then?" I replied.

"Okay!(: I love you." She sent.

"I love you too. :)" I replied, and went to brush my teeth, and leave.

**A/N:**

**Short chapter. Sorry if 20 was too much last time. D: I'll just stick with 10. (; Please review!**

**My project is finally almost done.. Hate it though.**

**Peace!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

**Hey guys, I'm SO sorry for not updating in a while! School and life got in the way! Anyway, I'm in high school now!(: Haha I don't own Degrassi..**

** Eli's P.O.V.**

After a few long days of pain, agony, and even going back and fourth to the hospital, I decided to take a day off of going to visit Clare. She was tired, and wanting a day to just sleep, and I just wanted to lay down, and give my body a break.

"Eli!" CeCe called from downstairs.

I groaned. I didn't want to get up. "What?" I shouted back with irritability in my voice.

"Adam is here!"

"Tell him to come up here! I don't feet like getting up!"

After a few minutes of waiting, Adam walked into my room. "Hey Eli."

"Hi. What are you doing here? I thought you were taking a break as well.." I replied, sighing.

"Well, I got bored, and decided to visit you. Do you not want me here?" Adam asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"it's fine.. I was just not expecting anyone today." I said, sitting up slowly, wincing. "So, when do you think that Clare will be let out?"

"Not sure. Seems like she's doing better, though!" Adam replied, smiling. I smiled and nodded, suddenly wanting Clare to text. Today is going to be a long day.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

As the sky outside was starting to darken, I glanced at a picture of Clare and I, longing to hold her delicate body in my arms, smelling the light scent of her shampoo, and her perfume. After a few minutes of daydreaming, it got interrupted by my phone vibrating. I looked at it and saw it was a text from Clare.

"Eli. Get down asap." The text read, and as I read it my heart sunk. I hoped it was not too bad of news.

"Okay I'll be there soon." I replied, slowly getting up, groaning from the pain all over. _I really hope that she's okay.._

"Mom! I'm going to the hospital! Be back later!" I called out the front door, keys in hand. After walking down the front steps, and getting into the car, I buckled my seat belt, started the hearse and drove off. The whole drive there I was in another world, not even able to guess why Clare wanted me so bad. I hope it was her texting, and not a doctor... In what seemed like an eternity, I arrived at the hospital. I got out, and made my way to her room. As I was walking in, I stopped in my tracks, with a shocked look on my face.

Clare was standing, in her regular clothes, with her bags, no machine in sight. She gave me the most excited smile I've seen in a while. "Clare! You're kidding...right? It hasn't been five days yet!" I exclaimed, smirking,

"Well, I just wanted to be back so bad that I used all my will power to get well to be back with you!" She exclaimed, making her auburn curls bounce with the excitement.

Slowly I made my way over to Clare and wrapped my arms around her. I gently kissed her cheek, and pulled away, keeping one arm around her. She was grinning brightly, and I smiled at her. "So, are you ready to go home, Clare bear? Everyone misses you."

**The Enddd!(:**

**Haha sorry for the horrible finish, buut... I don't know if I would be able to write more! Ideas for another story would be loved! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this! 3**


End file.
